And I Saw Her
by TemperedRose
Summary: Strange Times Universe. I saw her walking down a path, holding a trusty Gryffindor banner. I knew something was wrong with her. Why was she so young? Why was she wearing a uniform? Is this really her?


I remember the first time I saw her again. After so many years, the sound of her laughter was still etched in my mind. The way her glimmering red hair would shine under the sun.

I saw her picture in the newspaper clipping that Fudge gave me. I didn't even notice how young she looked. Maybe it was because of the lack of proper light, or maybe the sight Peter standing on the shoulder of the boy next to her grasped my attention. It doesn't matter; the point is I escaped.

I escaped with the intention of keeping him away from her.

It was only when I got away from the wretched island that I remembered Harry. I headed off to the only location I knew he could possibly be, Lily's dreaded sister.

After I saw that he was safe, I made my way to the only place I truly called home. I went to Hogwarts.

A Quidditch match was in play and I came to watch James' son play, regardless of the risk. Instead I found myself following the beauty that haunted my dreams.

I saw her walking downhill, towards the pitch. She was holding on to a Gryffindor banner.

I knew something was wrong with her. Why was she so young? Why was she wearing a uniform? Was this really her?

I must have made some kind of noise, because she stopped and turned. Her eyes met mine, and I felt my heart stop. Suddenly my questions did not seem to matter anymore, just as long as she was here in front of me.

She walked towards me, and I remained standing there, unable to move. She bent down and petted me, reminding me that I was in my animagus form.

Her scent sent me into ecstasy. I closed my eyes and just let her rub my head, inhaling her intoxicating aroma.

"Ginny," called a male voice I did not recognize.

"Hi Collin," she called after him. Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"The match's about to start," he said.

He came near and took her hand, tugging her.

I growled. How dare he take her away from me?

She laughed. It sounded like a sweet melody, a complete turn from the harsh coldness of Azkaban.

"I don't think he likes you that much," she told him, but stood up nonetheless.

He pulled her away from me, and for a moment I wanted to turn back to human and take his hand off her, but I spotted someone else. I cowered back in the bushes as I saw Remus walking towards me. She glanced back at me, but I was hidden.

Remus was getting nearer, so I ran.

I would watch her from afar after that.

Catching a glimpse of that hair of hers, as she walked along other students; I was still confused how it came to be, but she was there, so close. Her laugh, her smile, her voice, they were exactly as I remembered. I had speculations, but each was as insane as the next one.

I would talk to her, but for now I wanted to hunt Peter down. Hunt him down and make him pay for everything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first time I saw her, it was in a dark train compartment.

I had accepted the job Dumbledore offered me, knowing I would teach my best friend's son, protect him from my other ex-best friend.

"You'll probably meet more than just one familiar face," Dumbledore told me with a knowing twinkle in his eyes as I departed.

I thought maybe he was talking about Snape, but why would he tell me that? I knew Snape was teaching potions. Eventually, with the prospect of Sirius' escape, and meeting Harry, the statement left my mind.

I soon found out what Dumbledore meant after the dementors attacked the train.

That's when I noticed her; sitting on the corner, shaking uncontrollably, but without a single tear in her eyes.

Nobody noticed her except me and Neville, Alice's son, who had his arm around her. I was shocked beyond belief.

_It couldn't be her,_ I thought to myself, _she's a child. Ginny was his age, if she wasn't dead by now. Knowing my luck she must be. This isn't her._

I convinced myself of this fact.

I was wrong.

Two days after that, I had my first lesson with the Gryffindor second years. The girl entered my classroom, and I found myself captivated at how similar they looked.

I shook my head in disbelief, and I checked the student list again, there was no Virginia.

While I took attendance, I noticed the girl talking animatedly to a boy besides her; it reminded me of when Ginny and Sirius used to talk.

I shook my head, this time with spite, at the thought of the traitor.

"Ginevra Weasley," I called.

"It's Ginny!" the girl said angrily, her hair blazing like fire, making me shrink a little.

I remembered calling Ginny, 'Virginia', and meeting with the exact same result.

"I'm so sorry professor," she said, shocked as the other students snickered. "Reflex!"

I just nodded, and went on with the lesson. It took every ounce of my self-control to not to look at her that often. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of the door and half way to Dumbledore's office.

"Milky bar," I said panting.

As soon as the statue moved aside, I pushed the door open without bothering to knock.

"I thought I'd be seeing you soon," he told me, the familiar twinkle present in his eyes.

"She," deep breath, "class," pain in my chest, "the same," coughs, "daughter?" wheeze.

"No," he said simply, "It's not her daughter. That is indeed Ginny,"

My mind stopped.

Dumbledore was smiling.

His eyes still had that damn twinkle.

A lemon drop sat in his beard, unnoticed.

Annoying portraits were pretending to be asleep.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"They're the same person," he said. I heard a clunk in my brain, and slowly it started moving again.

"The same?" I asked idiotically. "What do you mean the same?"  
"Time travel," he said as if he was talking to a child. Well considering how old he was, I suppose everyone seemed to be a child.

I assume I fainted after hearing that, because the next thing I know, I was with Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
